


~Stay~

by Tapeword



Series: Hamilstories [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Why are you reading this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapeword/pseuds/Tapeword
Summary: On the day Elizabeth and her children leave to see her father the President of the United Statesdrops by with a not so pleasant surprise for Alexander thank god a friend was there in time to save him. On the president side... He didn't live to have much fun...





	~Stay~

**Author's Note:**

> RAPE WARNING  
> This is also a terrible story

It was a warm summer day and Alexander was playing with his kids, Philip Hamilton and Angelica Hamilton then hearing a knock on the door he gets up yelling to his wife

  
"I'll get it!" And goes to the door opening it and gasped and looked at thr man infront of him "Mr. President... What are you doing here?"

  
"I just want to check up and see how it is going."

  
"Oh, it's going great sir!" Alexander smiles looking at George something wasn't right with how he standed his posture. He broad shoulders were tense, his eyes  
seem to be clouded with a dark look and his voice, low and disturbing without causing alarm, yet still not right.

  
"Do you wish to come in?"

  
"Yes please!" He clears his throat

  
"Sorry about that please. Yes." Alexander moves to the side letting in the tall man. George looks at his wife and kids and smiled picking up Angelica 

  
"Your kids are precise." Angelica laughed as George tickled her stomach and laughs a little at her cuteness.

  
"Mr. Washington!" George quickly looks to Eliza 

  
"Yes?"

  
"Can you please tell Alexander to come with us to see my father!" 

"He's a lying cheat!" Alexander growled

  
"Hey, watch it." George said sneering

  
"You know better then to insult someones parents ESPECIALLY your wife's." Alexander rolled his eyes and says with a mutter

  
"Sorry...." Eliza sighs and says

  
"Well, I'm leaving. I hope you enjoy working all day long Alex; Me Angelica, and your children are leaving"

  
"You told me at least a thousand times dear, but I will miss you" He says kissing her head and patting his kids head as well.

  
"Please be safe!" He yells as Eliza walks off to her sister's house. He smiles as she yells back the same thing and then turns to look at George who was looming over him with a devilish expression which made Alexander sweat a bit.

  
"Do you want some wine?"

  
"Wine whould be perfect." George says as Alexander moves to the side from between the door and him. He goes in the kitchen and grabs a two glasses and some wine and places it in the frontroom where George had sat himself at.

  
"Hamilton." He says in a husk voice

  
"Where's your room?" Alexander freezes.

  
_'Why in God's name is he asking me that?!'_

  
"Umm.... upstairs, the second door on the left? Why are you asking?" George gets up and grabs the wine bottle from his hand and pops the cap off with his finger and chugs the drink in less then 10 seconds before wiping his mouth off with his sleeve.  
"Get me another and meet me in your room" It was a clear order in the ways his voice bite at Alexander's ears.

  
"Yes sir..." He says as he watches George walk up the stairs. He quickly grabs the bottle and leaves the cups and run up to the room.

  
"Sir..?" He says entering the open the door and quickly jumps in fear, dropping the wine bottle as he hears the door slam shut. He looks behind him as the bottle rolls on the ground and hits the wall. Alexander gulps as the large man stared at him intensely. 

  
"Sir?" Alexander says backing up a bit as George crosses his hands behind his back and steps towards him a menacing smile on his face... almost unnatural. George's eyes dilated as he focuses on the small man in front of him.

  
"Heh, it's been a while since I last seen you.... I so glad to see you again." 

  
"The fuck? Your voice is all.... to low and disturbing. What happend...?" George smiles widely given Alexander chills down his spin. As he backs up he hits a wall trapping himself between the wall and his president.

  
"F-fuck..." He says looking behind himself but a hand grips the bottom of his chin and pulls his head up jerkingly.

  
"My eyes are here boy." His voice was steady but didnt lose it's dark tone which scared Alexander the most.

  
"Sir." Alexander shakenly says. George just leans down lower causing Alexander to gasp at the breath on his neck and attempts push him away by the chest he just lets out a small chuckle before kissing Alexander's neck. Alexander gasped and growls saying,

  
"Stop." Surprising he does stop and stares down at Alexander eyes full of lust and hunger.

  
"Are you drunk?!" George shakes his he with a menacing smile. He grabs Alexander by his showlder and forcefully turns his around so hard the his head hits the wall infront of him now.

  
"Fuck!" He hissed at the pain. George just grows a wider smile and presses his own body to Alexander back side, a hard erection throbbed in his pants which caused Alexander to gasp in shock.

  
"S-sir..?" He quietly muttered. 

  
"Hmm?" George answered back wrapping his hands around Alexander hips holding him as still as a stick.

  
"C-can you please stop?" He says hoping acting scared would help George just presses his lips to Alexander neck kissing and nipping.

  
"No." He says in a stern voice. Alexander whimpers and trys to shake him off only from him to bite down on his neck growling like a dog thrusting his hips forward. Alexander lets out a yelp in surprise of the erection feeling larger then last time

  
_'Fuck!'_ Alexander thought _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!What the hell am I suppose to do?! Bend to his will?!'_ Alexander eyes widen when George hand fumble with his pants. Alexander quick puts his hands one George's and says

  
"N-no! Don't! You don't know what you're doing!"

  
"Yes I do~" George growls in his ear pulling his pants down leaving him in his boxer. Alexander whimpers pushing his legs together and says

  
"Back off!"

  
"Now why would I do that?" George says in a mocking tone. He grabs him by the bottom of his arms and drags him to the bed tossing him on theres. Alexander quicks scoots further from him on the bed as George removes his shirt then pants only lefted in his boxers. He makes his way on the bed causing Alexander to yell 

  
"STAY AWAY FRO---" He yell was cut off as George quick moved towards him and covered his mouth muffling any screams. He clamps his other hand on the back of his head and pulls him towards his mouth.

  
"Listen up boy. Try and scream and I won't let you go. You are mine now and if you try and fight you are just going to get hurt more. I refuse to play these games of you flirting with everyone you see. I refuse to care that you have a wife or kids. You are MINE and only mine. So go ahead and try and tell. I. Will. Punish. You. Miserly." Alexander stops fighting and closes his eyes as George moves his hand from his mouth. 

  
"Got it?" Alexander nods quickly with wide fearful eyes causing George to smile.

  
"Now thats a good boy~" His voice rumbled as he pushes Alexander down on his back and starts working on his shirt. Alexander stares at the wall shaking and shivering as the shirt comes off his body. 

  
"Look at you~" George growls licking his lips as he rubs a hand over his chest before looking to Alexander.

  
"I'm going to wreck you so bad that you'll have to be sent to the hospital~" 

  
"Please don't." he tried to say sternly only to sould more soft and weaker then before. He covered his face was George lets out a huge rumbling laugh

  
"Silly boy! How will you change my mind? I had planned this for two months. Now you're here under my hands shaking with fear." His hands move up to Alexander's neck and he pulls his body closer before straddling himself over Alexander's chest maling it hard to breath. Alexander clamps his mouth shut as George starts to remove his throbbing organ from tight briefs. George gentle moves the tie out of his boy's hair then the strains that fallen over his face before gripping his loose hair in large tight fist. 

  
"Fuck..." Alexander gasped at the pain 

  
"What the fuck? Stop doing this... you don't have this power to take my body..."  
"But yet here we are~" George chuckled rubbing his harden member and scoots closer to the small loud mouth in front of it.

  
"Open up." Alexander shivers at the cold command. George pushes his hard on up against Alexander's tightly shut mouth with a growl. 

  
"Why don't we get a better position?"  
He says getting off Alexander's chest and dragging him off the bed. Alexander quickly tries to run but was pushed on his knees and the back of his hair hold a tight deadly grip causing the small man to gasp in pain--just enough time--Georhe smiles thrusting his hips forward getting in half way before Alexander gripped at his thighs little out a muffled wimper.

  
"Now, now son... Don't worry you'll love the feeling of me on your tongue--" George's quickly rises as he hears the sound of a dood being open and closed.

  
"Who the fuck think they can come in your house uninvited...?" He removes the large oragn from the boy's mouth before putting on his shirt and pants and glared at Alexander.

  
"Stay here or you're fucked." Alexander quickly gets up and sits on the bed nodding. George walks out of the room before getting hit so hard upside the head that he sweared he say both Heaven and Hell. He growls and looks angered and confused and sees a woman. He had little time to make her out before getting another hard hit to the head then he realized

  
_'She's hitting me the fucking butt of a gun!'_ He grabs it before she could lay another hit. The woman growls and tackles him. In shock George falls back and the two start tumbling down the stairs. 

  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
Yelled the woman. George growls at the pain in his fucking head and says

  
"The president! Who else!" The woman quickly gets up and runs to the kitchen. She has long brown locks in a ponytail and a yellow dress, she was very small but was quick on her feet. He follows after not wanting to let this woman get away with his secret but when he entered a glass bottle was shattered at the top of his head causing his to fall on his knees with shock of pain. 

  
"F-fuck..." He mudders falling on his side hold his head as a scarlet red liquid came from the top. Alexander runs down stairs still in his boxers shaking he looks to see the man curled up in a small pool of liquid then looks up to see the woman. 

"Margarita...." he says with a small smile.

  
"Are you ok?"

  
"Y-yeah... how did you know that he was here?"

  
"I came with Angelica but then saw Mr. Washington... the way he was acting was strange and not his usual fomal movements so I told my sisters to let me stay... when I heard screaming I knew my instincts were right."

  
"What are we going to do about him?"

  
"Let's help him before he dies..."

  
"Ok..." Alexander says as he grabs a wet cloth and lays it on the large man's head. He looked up at them with gentle eyes and says

  
"Just let me die..." before looking to the pool of red. He closes his eyes taking one last breath before his chest stops heaving. The president has left with guilty love in his heart.  



End file.
